


Ocean Eyes

by Sandy_Squirell



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Popular!Lapis, Rating may or may not change, bad at summeries too haha, basically lapis is peridot's senpai, i'll be updating the tags as the story goes, kissing tw, mild language tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy_Squirell/pseuds/Sandy_Squirell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot G. Diamond, straight A student, the geek and nerd in class, spends her nights gaming, finds herself with a hopeless crush on the high school queen, swim team leader, Lapis Lazuli. Peridot wasn't the type who'd be interested in crushes or relationships, so this was quite a new feeling for her, and very difficult to handle, especially if she was crushing on a girl. Hoping to go far with this Lapidot High School AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. History Class

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo it been quite a while since I posted anything... So, have this Lapidot fanfic I guess!  
> Oh and, this chapter will be talking a bit about Peridot, her friends, and her day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little about Peridot and her friends.

# Chapter 1

 

                Peridot G. Diamond, 16 years old, was that class nerd who always got straight A’s and came to class on time. She usually spends her day afterschool either playing games or studying. She was also the geek in class. Teachers would always ask her to come and fix their computer. It would always be a stupid error that could be fixed in no time, or the computer started lagging “for no reason”, but it was only because they had way too many tabs open or they have been using the computer for too long. I mean, they had those really dumb computers with Windows 7 OS’s and 1 or 2 GB of RAM. Peridot, as she thinks, probably had the best computer from all the class. The latest Windows version, Windows 10, with 12 GB of RAM, an Intel i7 quad-core CPU, and the best Graphics Card. She also had 4 monitors, each HD screen. Sure, all that was expensive, but not for her. She lived with her mom who runs a huge business. It’s very successful, and success, in business, means money. So a lot of success, means a lot of money, and Peridot could afford about anything she wanted. As long as she kept getting good grades, her mom, Marissa Y. Diamond, will be willing to buy her anything.

 

                 As I said, her mom runs a business and is very successful. She has light skin, and blonde, bob-cut, with the tip flung forwards. She was a very pretty lady. Though, Peridot never had the chance to spend much time with her mother, since she always was at work. The only affection she got from her mother was when she saw her early in the morning and when she kissed her goodnight. On weekends, she’d either be out on a meeting, or with her best friend, Samantha B. Diamond. Some weekends, though, she’d spend some time with Peridot. They’d usually sit, have tea or coffee and talk.

 

                Today, though, Peridot just wished she could go home and relax. Not that she dislikes school or anything, but today was just a really long day. It made it worse since she had slept at 4 AM that night. She just had to stay up, she couldn’t leave her team lose!!! She had been playing her favorite game, Gem Cluster, and she just had to kill all those horrid mobs. “Not to brag or anything, but I’m the best in my team and probably from everyone in that game,” she’d say every time to her friends when talking about that game. Gem Cluster was a first-person multiplayer shooter game. She teams up with friends, and each had to kill the “clusters”, which were some creepy gem monsters fused into one. It was quite a horror game, but that’s what she loved in it.

 

                Speaking of friends, she barely had 5. Most of her friends were either online game friends or people she met online. Peridot was more of an introvert, she didn’t like to interact much with others.

 

                Her friends at school consisted of: Pearl, a tall, slim girl. She had short, peach hair. Also a straight A student. She and Peridot had robotics class together, that’s where they met after all. Then there’s Amethyst. She was quite short, and kind of chubby, but she was still very cute. She had long, blond hair, tinted purple at the end. She was very energetic, and loved making puns and jokes. That annoyed Peridot very much, but they were quite good friends. They met at the gym. Another of her friends is Garnet. How did they even become friends?? Who knows? Maybe because she was friends with Pearl and Amethyst, and they were a team. Or something else. Oh well. Garnet was that calm type of person, but don’t even dare get her mad. She will literally crush you. Other than that, she is a caring person, and was the one who you would want to talk to when you’re feeling sad or need relationship advice. She’s the best at that, almost everyone comes up to her when they have troubles with their girlfriend/boyfriend. Next up is Jasper, Peridot’s best friend. They met in 1st grade and have been friends until now, 11th grade. Jasper used to be the class bully, and also almost broke Peridot’s nose. It doesn’t even make sense how they became friends, no, _best_ friends. Probably because she had to be paired up with Peridot all the time, because Peridot had to help her with her work. Jasper is big, like, _huge_. She is buffy, and would break your arm just by pulling on it normally. She has long, blonde hair, and has a tan skin with some light patches. It was a skin disorder, vitiligo, but she was fine. She had that since she was small, but it doesn’t affect her health. Lastly, there’s Steven. Steven is still in Middle School, though. He’s, like, 14. They met when he came along with his father, Greg, to the High School Science Fair. Pearl used to babysit Steven for about 5 years after Rose left for an important event. She had been gone for about 3 years already, and no one knows when she’s coming back. She used to be Pearl’s best friend, and Pearl would always look up to her. It was almost like she _loved_ her. Anyway.

 

                Peridot looked at the clock hung on the wall. _2:58 PM_. 27 more minutes left for the last bell. Worst of all, she had history. She _hated_ history. They were working on worksheets for the next 10 minutes. As she stared into the clock, she had forgotten about the world around her and her work…

 

                She got interrupted from her staring when she felt a light hit on the back of her head. Peridot turned around to see who dared throw at her a…

 

                Crumpled… Paper..?

 

                It was Lapis, Lapis Lazuli. The most famous girl in all of Diamond Academy. She was the top, and everyone respected her. No one dared to anger or annoy her, because they know what will happen. Lapis had short, black hair, tinted with some blue on the tips. She quite tall compared to Peridot, but not as tall as Pearl. Peridot couldn’t feel her skin, but she could know that her skin was soft. She had a light tanned skin, along with light freckles over her cheeks and part of her shoulders. Then, Peridot’s eyes locked onto Lapis’. She had the most gorgeous eyes, as blue as the ocean. Peridot could see a big, deep ocean in her eyes. Then, her eyes trailed to her lips. Her lips… They looked so soft and smooth and-

 

                Peridot’s thoughts were cut when Lapis snapped her fingers about an inch close to Peridot’s face. This startled the girl and proceeded on shaking her head. She could feel the blush creep onto her cheeks, looking away quickly and hoping that the ocean eyed girl hadn’t noticed.

 

                “Yo nerd,” Lapis said raising an eyebrow. “Like, I know you’re all smarties and all and like, could you help me on this question here?” She whispered, inching forward and making sure the teacher isn’t looking.

 

                Peridot took a moment to realize that she was talking to her and nodded. She stood on her knees on her chair and pointed around the paper, explaining in detail. Lapis just looked at her dumbly, which annoyed Peridot a bit.

 

                “Just,” Lapis started, moving closer. “Give me the answers, and I’ll return the favor after school.”

 

                Peridot took a moment to decide, as she hated to give answers more than anything. But Lapis was just so… pretty, and… Peridot nodded without realizing and told her the answer.

 

                “Gotcha,” Lapis then raised a thumbs up and wrote up the answer.

 

                “Thanks, dude,” she said, moving back to her seat. “Meet me after school by the doors.”

 

                Peridot was blushing again and didn’t notice the smile that crept up the corners of her lips.

 

                “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Chapters are gonna be updated daily maybe, or at least 2-4 times a week. I'm hoping to go far with this, maybe at least 8 chapters... Ideas and suggestions are welcomed! :D


	2. New Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot discovers a new feeling. She has a difficult time handling it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have some teen angst

**Chapter 2**

 

                It was 3:13, the final bell will ring in 2 minutes. Poor Peridot could not get Lapis off her mind. She’s been thinking about her blue ocean eyes, how close she was, _her lips_ … Peridot could not concentrate on the lecture her teacher was giving. She had to be called on twice to get her teacher’s attention back. She couldn’t believe this was happening, she never not payed attention. She couldn’t wait for the bell to ring. Peridot looked back at the clock, still 2 minutes. Suddenly, the bell rang earlier, which was perfect for Peridot. She just wanted to run home and sleep for the rest of the day.

 

                As students walked out the class after the teacher had dismissed them, Peridot began packing her stuff up. Lapis picked up her backpack and walked to Peridot after everyone had left. She put a hand on Peridot’s shoulder and turned her around, making the smaller girl gasp. Peridot looked up at Lapis and blushed, “L-Lapis..?”

 

                “Yeah,” Lapis looked away. “Thanks again for the help,” she smirked.

 

                Peridot nodded and looked away, too. “N-no problem…” She said, fiddling with her fingers nervously.

 

                “So, what do you want me t-” Lapis got interrupted by her phone’s text notification. “Wait, hang on,” she said, pulling out her phone and entering the passcode. She read the message quickly and typed a short reply, saying she’ll be coming. She rolled her eyes and put her phone away, then looking back at Peridot.

 

                “Sorry, I have to go now,” she mumbled. Peridot frowned slightly, sad that she wouldn’t be talking to Lazuli, probably never. Besides, she only helped her, nothing so special about it. Why was she making a fuss about it, then?

 

                “Hey, you okay?” Lapis asked, looking at Peridot. Peridot looked up at her and nodded, laughing nervously.

 

                “Y-yeah! I’m fine,” Peridot answered, rubbing the back of her head.

 

                Lapis smiled and Peridot blushed again.

 

                “I’ll see you later then.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Peridot was in her room, playing Gem Cluster on her computer. Lapis wouldn’t get away from her thoughts, so she had to do something to distract herself. It was a Wednesday, 2 days from Friday. She couldn’t even concentrate on her game! What was this new feeling that was taking over her? She barely even _knew_ Lapis! Peridot sighed and sent a message to her team saying that she had to go. After the message had been sent, she exited the game and turned off her computer.

 

                Peridot sighed and got up from her seat. She walked to her bed and flopped on it, looking at the ceiling above her. Why was this happening? She’s never felt like this before. She frowned and flipped on her side, grabbing her phone from the night stand and tapping in the code. It read _5 missed calls from mom_. Peridot suddenly got nervous and stared at the missed calls. Did she really not hear it ring when she called? Well, she did have those big _beats_ headphones with full volume on…

 

                Peridot dialed in her mom’s number and waited.

 

                “Hello?” the other line said.

 

                “Oh, uh, hi mom. Sorry for not answering, I had full volume on.” Peridot said, scratching her hair.

 

                “It’s alright, don’t go over 60%, though, you’ll hurt your ears.” Her mother added. Peridot nodded, as if her mother could see her.

 

                “Anyway, I won’t be back till Friday, so take care of yourself and don’t make a mess, ok? Also, don’t have any parties and don’t invite strangers. Do not touch the stove or the-”

 

                “Yes, mom,” Peridot growled. “I’m not a kid anymore, I’m 16! I know how to take care of myself…”

 

                “Alright, alright. Take care, love you!”

 

                “Same,” she stated before her mother hung up. Peridot sighed and put down her phone.

 

                It was 10 PM, and Peridot was getting sleepy. She did want to sleep the whole day after all, but she couldn’t sleep without playing Gem Cluster. It was her favorite game after all.

 

_What is this feeling?_

She thought

_And how do I make it go?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you're enjoying it so far ^3^ Sorry it was kind of short though Q-Q Please give me some advice/ideas in the comments because I'm having trouble finding what to write about for the next chapter ;3; Also, I'm trying to make it original and, like, have a different story plot from other fanfics... anyway, hope you like and stay tuned for the next chapters! :D


	3. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot has a weird dream about Lapis. Tw for mild language and uh kissing???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the dork is so gay lololo okno  
> this chapter is basically about peri's dream and her convo with jasper -w-

**Chapter 3**

 

                Peridot was sitting on a bench, near a lake. She seemed to be alone, with only trees and birds surrounding her. How did she even end up here? Peridot was looking at the lake. It reminded her of Lapis’ blue eyes. There it goes again, Lapis getting on her mind. She shook her head and kept staring at the lake. Some small fish jumped out the lake and splashed back in. A big one startled her. For some reason, it jumped up and landed on the grass near it. She raised her eyebrow and proceeded on getting up and walking to it.

 

                Peridot bent down and looked at it. It was blue, _just like Lapis_. It had green-ish blue, shiny scales. It also had black gradient fins, and its tail was long and blue, the tip in green. It also wasn’t moving.

 

                _Hm, weird,_ Peridot thought. _Never seen this kind of fish before…_

 

                Before Peridot had the chance to touch it, something leaped out the lake, splashing Peridot with water. She shrieked and moved away, growling as she took off her glasses and wiped them. After putting them back on, she realized that the figure resembled someone. Black, blue tipped hair, familiar face…

 

                “Wait, Lapis?” Peridot looked at the recognized person, Lapis. She had a very confused look on her face, which made the other girl laugh. Peridot blushed and just stared, immediately looking away after her eyes landed on her chest. Then, Lapis shifted slightly and lifted her… fin? Wait, was she a…

 

                “M-mermaid?” Peridot was in complete shock. Lapis simply smiled and nodded. Then, she swam towards Peridot. She mentioned to come and… join her? Peridot blushed more, wondering what to do.

 

                “B-but I’m in my clothes, I–” Before Peridot could finish, Lapis pulled her in and dove into the lake. She then pressed her lips firmly onto Peridot’s, making her whole face tinted a deep shade of red. Peridot couldn’t feel anything but Lapis’ touch, as she slowly closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed, and she couldn’t feel anything anymore. After a minute, she couldn’t breathe and forgot where she was.

* * *

 

Peridot got up harshly and gasping quickly for breath. She looked around her, she was still in her room. She was also blushing hard, remembering her dream. When her breathing finally slowed down, she looked around one last time, just to make sure that that was only a dream. Peridot sighed and grabbed her phone near her. _3:28 AM_. She groaned and put on her glasses, typing in her code and going into the messages app. She then typed in a message to her best friend, Jasper. She knew she was probably sleeping and won’t read her message till the morning, but who knows, she might answer.

 

_3:28 AM: hey you there_

                Unexpectedly, a reply was sent after a minute. The conversation began there.

 

                **_3:29 AM: oh your up late too??_**

_3:29 AM: yeah and it’s you’re* not your. Anyway I need to tell you something…_

_**3:29 AM: shut up this is texts not essay. and ya what is it lol**_

**** _3:30 AM: I had this weird dream…_

_**3:30 AM: was it a wet dream lmao**_

**** _3:30 AM: what no!!! well is kissing considered a wet dream?? I mean I had this dream where I was near a lake and lapis was a mermaid and she just. Pulled me in and kissed me. Then I couldn’t breath and woke up. Wtf._

_**3:31 AM: wtf u mean that popular girl lapis??? damn dude lol and if it was using tongue than yah it is but idk anyway why the hell would you even dream of her lololol do u like her**_

Peridot stared blankly at the text for a bit before replying.

                _3:32 AM: what the fuck jasper. And idk dude that’s the problem!!!! I never liked anyone before…_

…

                Peridot waited for about 3 minutes since Jasper haven’t replied. She started getting worried, maybe she shouldn’t have told her. She looked around her room, waiting impatiently for a reply. Another minute passed. Tired of waiting, she typed up a text.

                _3:36 AM: hey jasp you there???_

_**3:37 AM: yah sry mom saw me awake and like I have to go now ok we’ll talk about this tomorrow at lunch if u want**_

Peridot frowned, sighing, and proceeded on replying.

                _3:37 AM: ok, see you at lunch then._

_**3:38 AM: goodnight**_

**** _3:38 AM: goodnight…_

Peridot put away her phone and glasses. She let out a long sigh before laying back on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. As she was about to sleep, she heard a ring from her phone.

                **3:40 AM: oh and make sure lapis is naked in ur dream next time hahahhaha lol**

Peridot blushed and scowled at the text as she furiously typed up a reply:

                _3:41 AM: whAT THE FU C K JASPE R!!! ! NO!!!!!!_

_**3:41 AM: hahahaah goodnight lil’ bud**_

Peridot rolled her eyes and put back her phone on the night stand near her. She covered herself with her blanket and frowned slightly.

 

                _I hope that doesn’t happen…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! :D I had fun writing this one haha owo sorry it was short again, I promise I'll try making the next one longer!!! XD Next chapter should be up tomorrow maybe. Please do point out spelling/grammar errors! I won't get offended by it, because I don't like having errors in my writings, so please do so!!! XDD


	4. A Great Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is having a "great day" so she skips school
> 
> //this chapter has mostly dialog, but i promise the next one will be longer and have more words..! XD also, fluff!!  
> peridot is so gay lmao

# Chapter 4

 

                Peridot was sleeping peacefully. Her peaceful sleep had been interrupted by the noisy alarm that went off. She  mumbled something under her breath, slowly swept her hand to it, and tried turning it off. After multiple times of trying, she groaned and just pushed it off the nightstand, making a loud _THUD_. She also accidentally pushed off her glasses, too, making her groan more and turn around. She tried going back to sleep, but then she realized that today was Thursday and she had school.

                “OH GOD WHY,” she half yelled, getting up as fast as she could, resulting her to crash to the floor. Thankfully, she managed not to land on her glasses. She grit her teeth and reached for her glasses. She looked at the alarm, and it read _7:25_.

 

                “What!! How did- why is time going so fast?!!” She growled and got up, carefully this time. _Wow, what a great day_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. She hurried to the bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth. She brushed her hair. Oh God, her hair at the morning was like trying to tame a wild lion. She rolled her eyes and put the brush away, too angry to do anything.  It was also too late to take a shower, so she just went out and put on her uniform. She then stomped down the stairs and sat on the table, finding her now cold breakfast. She muttered a curse under her breath, eating her toast and drinking her cold chocolate milk. She ate no matter the taste, too mad to care. She also found a letter from her mother on the table. How didn’t she notice it before? Oh well. She picked it up and started reading the fancy handwriting.

 

_Dear Peridot,_

_The meeting’s schedule had been changed and I will have to return Sunday evening. There is plenty of food that I have prepared for you for these days. You’re a grown girl, now, and you should be able to be responsible and take care of yourself while I’m not here. I trust you to not put up any parties while I’m gone! Sleepovers are ok, but no inappropriate things. Anyway, you know the rules. Have fun and take care!! Love you_ _❤_

_Love,_

_Mom_

                Peridot frowned. She won’t see her mother again. When will she ever get the time to be with her? Oh well. She finished her breakfast and took the dish and cup to the sink. She took her jacket and grabbed her phone from the counter and put it in her pocket after putting on her jacket. She looked at the nearby clock on the wall. 7:39. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

 

                “WAIT A SECOND, 7:39??!!” Peridot yelled and dashed out the house.

 

                Halfway through the long walk to school, she finally realized that she hadn’t taken her backpack with her.

 

                “Nnnnrrrrhh rraaaahhhghhghhh!!!!!” She stomped her foot against the floor.

 

                “WOW, WHAT A GREAT DAY!” Peridot grit her teeth, hard, and began storming back to her house. After a minute of walking angrily, a car pulled up with a familiar face on the driver’s seat.

 

                “Peridot?”

 

                Peridot’s cheeks flushed as she realized who it was.

 

                “Oh, uh, h-hello,” she managed to stammer. “Lapis,” she whispered, looking down at the ground.

 

                “What are _you_ doing here? I thought you were never late?” Lapis had a playful smirk on her face, making Peridot’s cheeks go red and roll her eyes slightly.

 

                “Yes, well, today was just…” She started. “A not so good day.”

 

                Lapis laughed. God her voice was so cute. Wait, what did she just think? Oh God, she’s just embarrassing herself even more. She looked away to avoid eye contact, and making sure Lapis doesn’t notice her bright red cheeks.

 

                After Lapis had stopped laughing, she smiled and patted the seat next her. “Get in.”

 

                “W-what?” Peridot went wide eyed. How can _Lapis Lazuli_ , high school queen, swim team leader, give her a ride? This must be a dream. Or actually a nightmare. Or both.

 

                "Yeah. I have to return the favor, remember?”

 

                “Oh, i-it's okay, really,” Peridot laughed nervously. “I don’t even have my backpack with me anywa-”

 

                Lapis rolled her eyes, “Just get in you dork, before I change my mind.”

 

                Peridot looked back at her and nodded rather quickly. She opened the door and climbed inside. It was a very fancy car. Besides, her mother _is_ Mrs. Samantha B. Diamond after all. Wait, isn’t Blue Diamond her mother’s best friend? Whatever. Peridot attached the seat belt and placed her hands on her lap, staring at them.

 

                As Lapis drove, Peridot began to notice that this wasn’t quite the way to school.

 

                “I-I’m sorry, Lapis?” Peridot started, darting her eyes slowly to the beautiful girl sitting beside her. She still couldn’t believe she was actually taking a ride with the prettiest girl in the Diamond Academy, probably the world even.

 

                “Mhm..?” Lapis hummed, not taking her eyes off the road. Safety first.

 

                “Th…this doesn’t seem the way to school, is it not?” Peridot asked timidly.

 

                “Oh, yeah sorry about that. I’m skipping school today.”

 

_Wow she’s so cool, she skips school!!!_

 

                “O-oh…”

 

                “I could take you to school though.”

 

                “Ah, i-it’s fine. I mean, you can do whatever y-you’d like. I-I don’t mind.”

 

                Lapis nodded, "Mkay, good enough. We’re going to the beach.”

 

                “T-the beach?”

 

                Lapis nodded again. “Yeah, the beach.”

 

* * *

 

 

                After 10 minutes, they finally arrived. The beach always looked so wonderful in the morning, especially in early mornings. Lapis stopped the car and opened the door slightly. She sighed and pulled out her phone. She opened an app and began playing some sort of game. After 2 minutes of awkward silence, Lapis decided it was time to break it.

 

                “So tell me about yourself, dorito-head.” Lapis smirked, not pulling her eyes away from her phone.

 

                Peridot puffed her cheeks at the nickname and blushed furiously.

 

                “F-First of all, my name is Peridot, not dorito-head!” She pouted.

 

                Lapis looked at her and giggled, “You’re cute.”

 

                Peridot blinked and blushed even more, “W-what?”

 

                “Heh yeah. Go on.”

 

                Peridot nodded. “Well, umm,” she looked for words. She didn’t quite know how to explain. “Uh, I’m Peridot,” she repeated.

 

                “I know that already,” Lapis interrupted.

 

                “Right. I’m 16,”

 

                “Wait what?” Lapis interrupted again.

 

                “Y-yes. I skipped a grade.”

 

                “Wow you’re smart. I’m 18, failed this year so had to do it again.” She laughed. Peridot had butterflies in her stomach. Why is her voice so… Soothing?

 

                “O-oh… Ok, well um, what else…,” she looked around, as if she could find the words floating in the air. “I… Like to play games and also program little things.” Peridot said, feeling a bit proud.

 

                This seemed to catch Lapis’ attention. “You _program_? Like, coding and all?”

 

                “Uh, yes! I have been interested in learning about technology and programming since I was 11. I used to make little fake virus errors, to prank my friends. Now, I can make my own robots, and I call them robonoids!” She said with a small grin. Lapis nodded,

 

                “Nice… What do these… ‘robo-thingies’ do?”

 

                “Oh, they can do whatever you want! I made them specifically to repair broken things, but they can do about anything, really!” Peridot fumbled in her jacket for her phone. After unlocking the phone, she pulled up a picture of one of the robonoids fixing the leg of a table. “Pretty cool, r-right?” She smiled nervously.

 

                Lapis smirked and nodded, “Yeah, they’re cool.”

 

                Peridot grinned and put the phone away.

               

                This was totally a dream. _Or was it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAAaAAA so SORRy!!!1 i got a writer's block and I just  
> couldn't think of anythin g!!!!  
> then last night it hit me  
> so i just kept writing until like, 12 am  
> and i wake up at 6 for school  
> //cries  
> anyway hope you like and tune in for the next chapter!!! will be up this week or the next because inspiration is back!!!! yaYA!!1


	5. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis finds out Peridot's secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY, I DID NOT KNOW INSPIRATION GOES AWAY THAT FAST-
> 
> Also uhm slight nsfw i guess, like suggestive maybe  
> Nothing lewd tho i mean its just some dialogue and peridot's day dream.
> 
> As i said in the last chapter, i tried making this longer and less dialog. Havw fun reading hurdurdurr

**Chapter 5**

 

After another moment of awkward silence, Peridot broke it by coughing slightly and asking,

 

“So um, do you like math..?” She mentally slapped herself for asking this nerdy question to the most popular girl in school.

 

“Nah, but it’s ok. I prefer physics kinda.” Lapis answered. Peridot smiled. _Not bad, Peridot, not bad…_ she thought to herself.

* * *

  
About 20 minutes has passed, them being in complete silence and listening to the flowing waves. Peridot was about to fall asleep when a sudden noise made her jump. Lapis had started the car, Peridot realized. Lapis giggled upon noticing the extreme fear in Peridot.

 

“That… Really scared me,” she gasped.

 

“Indeed,” Lapis agreed. As Lapis drove out the beach, Peridot took out her phone to check the time. 8:11 AM it read. The bell had already rang and the students were probably going to English class. This was the first time Peridot had ever missed a class, actually skipped school. Maybe once or twice if she was sick, but other than that, never. Lapis, on the other hand, had missed classes many times, and skipped school about 5 times this year. This was quite impressive to Peridot. Skipping school always made her feel guilty, but she always made up for it. Oh no, how will she make up an excuse? She had always been bad at lying!!

 

“L-Lapis!” Peridot turned to her. Lapis raised a brow, looking slightly annoyed at Peridot’s high pitched voice. Peridot looked away immediately, cheeks flushing from embarrassment, and put her hand to her mouth.

 

“What?” Lapis said flatly. Oh God, w-what’s with the sudden change? I messed up, dammit. Peridot looked down,

 

“N-nevermind,” she mumbled. Lapis stared for a moment before returning her attention to the road in front of her. Peridot fumbled with her fingers. She’ll have to come up with an excuse on her own. She looked to where Lapis was going, and it seemed she was driving near a coffee shop. When they arrived, Lapis parked the car and got out. Peridot stared and realized that she had to come out too, making Lapis snicker. She tumbled out the car and caught up on Lapis, closing the door behind her.

 

“I didn’t have breakfast,” she said plainly.

 

“O-oh.”

* * *

 

As they entered the small shop, Lapis asked what Peridot wanted then told her to go sit somewhere. Surprisingly, she sat at Lapis’ usual seat. Good choice, she thought. Lapis ordered then usual, a cup of coffee and pancakes, as for Peridot, she only wanted a juice, as she had already ate breakfast. She walked to where Peridot was, and sat on the other side.

 

“So, tell me more about yourself…” Lapis started. Just as Peridot wanted to speak, the girl who works there brought the orders.

 

“I see you skipped school again? And you brought a new friend, too.” She said. Lapis nodded, blowing on her coffee before taking a sip.

 

“Well, have fun.” The girl winked. Lapis rolled her eyes,

 

“Shut up…”

 

The girl giggled and walked away. “Well, anyways…” Lapis looked back at Peridot, who was already drinking her juice. “What are you wearing? Like, under.”

 

Peridot almost snorted out her juice, choking a little. Lapis let out a small laugh as Peridot’s face flushed in a deep shade a of red.

 

“I’m joking, calm your horses!” Lapis teased.

 

“R-right…” Peridot coughed, wiping her mouth with the napkin. She was still blushing intensely at Lapis’… _joke_.

 

“Peritomato,” Lapis giggled. Peridot flustered even more and looked away.

 

“L-Lapis, please, stop teasing me..!” She whined.

 

“God, that sounds so _dirty_. Would you mind moaning?” Lapis laughed.

 

“W-what!!” Peridot covered her red face with her hands, drinking her juice quickly to refresh herself.

 

Some seconds after, Lapis stopped laughing. She sighed, regaining her breath. Then, she locked her eyes with Peridot’s, face firm.

 

“Do you like me?” She suddenly asked. Peridot perked up at the question and stared back. She realized she was having eye contact and looked away. She took a moment to answer after finally saying,

 

“N-no! Of course not,” she started. “I… I just think you’re cool and I admire you, that’s all…”

 

Lapis shook her head, “You’re terrible at lying.”

 

Peridot frowned and looked at the ground beneath her. She was blushing so much that she started sweating from the heat of her cheeks. Lapis sighed and got up. Peridot looked at her as she sat next to the flushed girl.

 

“Hey, stop blushing. It’s ok to like someone.” She said.

 

“B-but, I like-like you!” Peridot looked at Lapis with puppy eyes, making her blush a little.

 

“That’s okay, too.” She gave her a reassuring smile.

 

_Lapis’ hand cupped Peridot’s cheek. She started inching forward until they were centimeters away from lips touching. Peridot closed her eyes and Lapis closed the space between them. Peridot tenderly kissed back and put her arms over her neck, pulling her slightly. Then, Lapis’ hand trailed down to-_

 

“Hello there??” Lapis repeated, snapping her fingers in front of Peridot. She opened her eyes and realized that she was rather close to Lapis, and she pulled away immediately.

 

“N-nothing sorry,” she said quickly. _I messed up I messed up I messed up I-_

 

Lapis started laughing again, startling Peridot.

 

“Yeah, you’re cool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed peridots dirty day dreams, i mean uh this chapter  
> Hopefully next chaoter will be up this week or next weeeek


	6. Ringtone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot starts getting worried about Lapis' mood.  
> (I suck at summeries lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration is back and going! this chapter is a bit short, but the next one's going to be longer and more interesting, I promise! some... 'thing' might happen in the next one, i wonder what? :^) timetosin  
> okno
> 
> also, THIS GOT 1000+ HITS!!!! I cannot bELIEVE  
> so happi  
> thank you all so so SO much, and I hope you keep reading!! :D

# Chapter 6

 

                Once they had finished their food, the girl came and picked up the plates. Lapis waved goodbye and off they went. As they settled in the car, Lapis started it up again and turned on the radio. Some nice tunes were playing, so Lapis left it on. Peridot was smiling but also still embarrassed at what had happened. She _needs_ to keep those ~~dirty~~ fantasies in control, or else they might ruin her friendship with Lapis!

 

                As Lapis drove, Peridot kept watching outside the window in silence. It was quite nice in the morning. Since everyone was either at school or at work, the streets were pretty silent. There were a few more days left of school, so Peridot decided that it was ok to miss school just once. I mean, what could she have missed anyway? There wasn’t any test or anything coming up, since exam week already passed. Just as she was about to close her eyes, her phone rang, starting both her and Lapis.

 

                “S-sorry,” she apologized, Lapis giving her a slightly annoyed look, but smiled anyway. Peridot took out her phone and looked at the screen. Wait, Jasper? Then it hit her, she was supposed to talk about what had happened last night to Jasper at lunch time. Jasper’s probably worried as why she didn’t come.

 

                “Are you going to answer or not? The ringtone’s annoying,” Lapis said, not taking her eyes off the road.

 

                “Oh, s-sorry, again. I-I’ll answer now,” Peridot mumbled, sliding the button to answer the phone. Then, she put it to ear and said,

 

                “What is it, Jasper?”

 

                Lapis seemed to have flinched when she heard the name, Peridot noticed. She decided to ignore,

 

                _“What do you mean, ‘what is it’?? Where the hell are you?!”_ The other line said.

 

                “Why are you yelling?!” Peridot threw her arms in the air, making Lapis look at her, brow furrowed.

 

                _“That doesn’t matter! Where are you?”_

“And is that your business?” Peridot frowned and crossed her arms. Did she have to ruin her day?

 

                _“Well, no, but I have to know!”_

“Why?!”

 

                _“Because I’m worried!”_

“I’m not a kid, I’m fine!” And then, she hung up. Lapis had stopped the car and was staring at her carefully. Peridot noticed and put the phone away immediately, a blush creeping to her cheeks.

 

                “S-sorry, I...” She started.

 

                “It’s fine,” Lapis said. “Who was it?”

 

                “Oh, j-just Jasper, I think you know her.”

 

                “Yes, I do… Does this happen everytime?”

 

                “..huh?” Peridot looked at her confusingly.

 

                “Do you guys fight a lot?” Lapis stated.

 

                “Oh! No, no. I don’t know what’s up with her today. I guess I should have told her I wasn’t going to come today.”

 

                “…Yeah.” Lapis looked away. Peridot noticed she had a frown on her face.

 

                “L-Lapis, are you alright?” Peridot managed to ask.

 

                “I’m _fine_ ,” she groaned. _Doesn’t seem like it,_ Peridot thought. She was worried now, did she do something wrong? Or did _Jasper_ do to her something? She never told Peridot anything about it, so she wasn’t quite sure, since Jasper told her almost all her secrets, and same with Peridot.

 

                “O-okay,” Peridot gulped, not daring to say anything else. Lapis turned back on the car and started driving. 15 minutes probably passed, with at least some nice, calm tunes playing in the background. It was very awkward for Peridot, as she was worrying about what she might have done. Was it the yelling? Was she annoying? Was it the ringtone that made them jump, or… was it something that had to do with _Jasper_ …? That’s what’s been going on in her mind for the past minutes. She decided to break the silence by silently coughing, which annoyed Lapis and made her roll her eyes. Beads of sweat started trailing down Peridot’s face, but she had gathered up her courage.

 

                “Um, Lapis, where are we… going?” She dared to ask.

 

                “Would you stop asking that?” Lapis groaned.

 

                “S-sorry…” Peridot frowned, regretting immediately to even open her mouth.

 

                Lapis sighed, “We’re going to mine’s.”

 

I made the designs for this AU! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!  
> i wonder why lapis seems to be off right now? peridot is just as worried as me! find out in the next chapter, either today or tomorrow because damn wow inspiration is being nice now!


	7. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets super flustered.  
> (whatever)
> 
> uhh umm um uh slight nsfw here too umm omg uHH oh gosh i canno T-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheheeHEHEHEheHEHE  
> okno
> 
> as promised, here is the chapter! i tried making it long, and well... more... "interesting"....... huRHUDHRUHURHD
> 
> killme omg

# Chapter 7

 

                “Y-your’s?” Peridot felt her cheeks heating up. “You mean y-your house..?”

 

                “Duh,” Lapis rolled her eyes slightly.

 

                “Oh, r-right,” Peridot was blushing again. Lapis took notice and a smile crept up her lips. She sighed and they drove for a while again in silence, with the radio playing, too.

* * *

 

                When they arrived, Lapis parked her car and pulled out the keys. She then opened the door and stepped out. Peridot did the same, and walked to Lapis. Lapis lives on her own. She has a quite a big house, but not as big as her mom’s or Peridot’s, but it still looked very fancy, even from the outside. It was tinted in a deep shade of grey-ish blue. It seemed still new, as the color wasn’t fading off yet and it didn’t have any scratches whatsoever. She even had a big garden, and gates instead of a door. Well, a gate on the outside and the door in the inside, much like Peridot’s.

 

                “Y-your house is nice,” Peridot tried smiling.

 

                “Of course,” Lapis smirked. “Thanks.”

 

                Peridot smiled, but she was still a bit worried. What’s with all these mood changes? And they change so fast, too. Is this how it felt to be an adult? _How sad,_ she thought. As Lapis opened the second door, she went and told Peridot to come in. Peridot nodded and walked in, too. Lapis told her to go and sit on the couch while she goes to change into more comfortable clothes. Peridot did so and patiently waited for her new friend, wait they were friends now? Peridot was confused. Lapis turned on the TV and walked up to her room.

 

                Lapis came back down a few minutes later, wearing nothing but an oversized T-Shirt and well… Peridot realized that she had no pants on, making her blush intensely and look back at the screen in front of her. Lapis smirked at the reaction and walked to Peridot, sitting next to her. Peridot tried so hard not to look, which amused Lapis even more. Teasingly, she sat quite… inappropriately. She slumped down and her legs were open, causing her white stripped blue panties to show. Peridot gasped and had to hold her breath, her cheeks becoming bright red.

 

                “So,” Lapis started, grabbing the remote and flipping through channels. “What’s up?” She asked, obviously knowing the answer.

 

                “I-I’m h…good, I’m good.” Peridot said as she swallowed the large lump in her throat. Lapis hummed and nodded, “Mhmm.. what did you want to say?”

 

                Peridot looked at Lapis, and her eyes darted to her opened legs, making her blush even more and look away again. “N-nothing..?”

 

                “You sure?” Lapis said, moving a bit closer. Peridot gulped again and nodded quickly, “Y-yes.”

 

                “Alright then,” Lapis smiled and moved back to her seat. Peridot let out her breath and looked back at the screen. _Why is Lapis acting so… weird?_ Peridot thought, not taking her eyes off the screen. _A second ago, she was mad, and now..?_ She sighed and decided to just brush it off. Then, Lapis got up, making Peridot look up at her.

 

                “I’ll be right back, gonna go to the bathroom real quick.”

 

                Peridot nodded, “O-okay.”

 

                Lapis hummed softly and walked towards the bathroom, swinging her hips slightly. Peridot stared… wait what? Peridot violently shook her head and looked back at the ground. Her cheeks were burning, and she was melting. Did she just stare at Lapis… back??? _Oh stars, I can’t believe I just did that. First the fantasies, now this?! What is happening?!!_ Peridot was sweating nervously, breathing rapidly. She took a deep breath and exhaled, shaking her head slightly, _I’m so gay…_

 

                Suddenly, Peridot’s phone’s text notification ringed, making her jump slightly. _This damn phone, scaring me everytime… Or is it just me that gets scared so easily? Whatever._ She took out her phone and unlocked it. _Oh, it’s Jasper,_ she thought as she opened the messages app. _I should probably apologize about earlier._

_**8:34 AM: hey buddy, sorry about… you know what**_

_Oh, she actually apologized first, for the first time,_ Peridot thought.

_8:34 AM: umm yeah, sorry too._

_**8:34 AM: it’s cool. So like, where exactly r u now?**_

**** _8:35 AM: i… I’m at Lapis’._

_**8:35 AM: wait what**_

**** _8:34 AM: uhh yeah! Cool isn’t it? I got to g-_

Before Peridot could finish typing, Jasper had sent another message.

                **_8:35 AM: dude, y r u there??_**

                Peridot was surprised at the question she posed, and started to worry a little

**** _8:35 AM: w-why? Is that bad?_

_**8:36 AM: just… no, nothing, y r u there?**_

_8:36 AM: uh… it’s a long story. But basically, I forgot my backpack at home while running for school, Lapis pulled up and asked me to go with her, and so I did._

                Jasper didn’t answer. Peridot started getting worried, but then she remembered that Jasper was still at school and that her phone might get taken away. Still, why was Jasper asking? That’s what worried her. Then, she heard Lapis’ footsteps and put her phone away, looking at the beautiful, er… girl that was walking back towards her.

 

                “Back,” she said as she sat back down. “I hope you didn’t do anything without me.”

 

                Peridot took a minute to understand, raising her brow slightly. After Peridot realized what she had meant, she started blushing again and shook her head quickly, “N-no, I did not!!”

 

                Lapis giggled and turned off the TV. She then inched closer to Peridot slowly, making the small girl look up at her questioningly and blush madly. She then pushed her down on the couch gently and began nibbling on her neck, making Peridot yelp and sigh softly. She was blushing so hard that her cheeks started to actually hurt from them being so hot. When Lapis slid her hand down Peridot’s waist slowly, Peridot gasped and tried pushing away Lapis slightly.

 

                “Hmm..?” Lapis looked back at her, stopping her hand.

 

                “I-I’m sorry,” she began, avoiding eye contact. “I… I can’t. I mean, I-I’m not ready yet..!” Peridot bit her lip.

 

                Lapis nodded and got back up. “It’s okay,” she smiled. “I’m the one who should be sorry for acting like that so suddenly.”

 

                Peridot looked at her, mouth slightly agape, still shocked and embarrassed by what had just happened. She gulped and nodded, “Th-thank you…”

 

                Lapis smiled again, “Want water?” She asked.

 

                “Y-yes, please...” Peridot smiled back.

 

                Lapis laughed, “Then go get it, you dork!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my cheeks r burning  
> plea s e kill me for i havE SINNED
> 
> oh btw im thinking of rewriting chapter 6 because well did peridot confess too early? or should i just leave it that way? anyway tell me your suggestions in the comments and thanks again for reading, tune in for the next chapter. will be out later this week or the next because damn why does inspiration go away that fast??? gotta go fa s t-
> 
> also tell me if i should change the rating or nah because i dont think it will go any further :oo


	8. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cats, gay, and more gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of angst but a lot of fluff

# Chapter 8

 

Peridot walked back to the couch, carrying a glass of water in her hand. She saw that Lapis had taken up all the space, laying on it, her eyes on the TV screen. Peridot sighed and managed the sit on the tiny space left, shifting awkwardly. Just as she was about to drink, she felt Lapis’ legs on her own, making the smaller one’s cheeks flush. Peridot bit her lip and drank the whole glass, moving even more awkwardly to place it on the table. Lapis was amused about Peridot’s awkwardness.

 

“So what do you wanna do?” She asked. _I want you to move your legs because this has gone up to awkwardness level: over 9000!_

“I-I don’t know…” Peridot replied meekly. Lapis hummed and nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off the screen. Peridot bit her lip and gathered her breath, she wanted to say something and she needed to build up courage again.

 

Peridot exhaled and began, “I…” She looked away. Lapis finally looked at her, raising her brow. “I mean, this is… I am quite lucky to be here… with you,” She continued. _That was horrible,_ she thought.

 

This caught Lapis’ attention.

 

“Umm… I’ve never… believed this would actually happen, but,” Peridot was sweating. “Here am I, in your house, laying on your couch, and…”

 

“And?”

 

“And uh… your legs on me?”

 

Lapis let out a small laugh, making Peridot laugh nervously too. She rubbed her legs against the other’s, making Peridot slightly jump and cheeks turn red. “Continue.” Lapis said, smirking.

 

“Y-yes, umm,” Lapis made this more awkward now. “It’s so… _cool_ that I get to hang out with the most popular, best swimmer, most… b-beautiful girl at school…” She whispered the last part, cheeks burning. Lapis smiled at the compliments.

 

“Sure… hanging out with the dorkiest nerd around is weird, but you’re cool, too.” Lapis got up and scooted over her new friend. “Besides, you’re cute, so it’s worth it.” Lapis pet Peridot’s hair, smiling.

 

Peridot perked up at the touch, immediately liking the new sensation. _Wait what, why am I enjoying this-_

“You’re a cat, I swear,” Lapis laughed, still petting her cat-like friend. Peridot was unaware of herself, as she let out a soft purr. Lapis stopped, surprised by the noise. Peridot let out a very soft whine, looking at Lapis questioningly.

 

“Did… did you just, purr??” Lapis asked, blushing slightly.

 

Peridot realized that she had just, in fact, did purr, and started blushing all over instantly. “I… w-wait what?”

 

“Yeah,” Lapis said, still a bit astonished. Peridot bit her lower lip and looked away, actually she turned herself around and put her hands to her face, _why did I do that_ repeating over and over in her head. Lapis noticed that Peridot was very much embarrassed, so she put a hand over her shoulder and turned her back.

 

“Hey, again, it’s okay. You’re weird, but good weird. Actually you’re the first I’ve ever heard make such a cat like noise!” Lapis tried cheering her little friend up, whiiiich wasn’t quite working… Peridot frowned and avoided eye contact.

 

“But… that was so not normal… I mean, who does that…”

 

“You! That’s what makes you special, no one is the same!” Lapis grinned, trying to make Peridot smile. Thankfully, she smiled back a little, but still looking at the ground. Peridot sighed, “I’ll try not doing that again,”

 

“Nooo it’s okayyy!! Peri, cheer up!”

 

Peridot gasped upon hearing the nickname, blushing more. She nodded slowly. Lapis moved a strand of hair from Peridot’s face and smiled at her. Peridot gulped and looked back at her friend’s beautiful ocean eyes. _Oh no, there it goes again, gay thoughts-_

Lapis interrupted Peridot’s thinking by planting a soft kiss on Peridot’s lips. This made Peridot tense up so much she felt her body melting. Her eyes went wide and she couldn’t feel herself anymore. It was just like her dream, she remembered. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds when Lapis pulled away and smooched her face quickly. Peridot then put her hand to her lips and looked at Lapis. _I knew it,_ she thought. _Her lips are **totally** soft!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry
> 
> hmm this one seems quite short :T so sorry about that, it just, i didn't have any idea what to write and well you know about the inspiration thing... *gets out net* let's go inspiration catching hahhahaha okno  
> anyway thanks for reading till here and thanks for all the lovely kudos, you guys are all so nice, thank youuuu  
> tune in for the next chapter!


	9. Stay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things start getting bad eyyyyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god  
> i seriously did not know what to write for the next chapter omfg  
> thankfully it's up now wew finally. when i got the idea, i kept writing till like... now which is 5:36 am XDD well anyway hope you like this chapter

# Chapter 9

 

Half an hour passed. Peridot was repeating the scene in her head over and over, while constantly thinking to why and how that happened. She also remembered Jasper’s question, and that made her nervous, too. She couldn’t control her feelings and she started panicking. What if all of this was just a dream? What if none of this actually happened and she was just imagining everything? Or what if… No, that can’t be, Lapis seems nice to actually do that. But what if it actually was that, what if-

 

Peridot’s train of thoughts got interrupted by Lapis snapping her fingers in front of Peridot’s face.

 

“Peri? Hey, Peridot, what’s wrong?” Lapis asked, brow raised. Peridot blinked and shook her head, blushing upon hearing her new nickname again.

 

“N-No, it’s nothing. Um,” Peridot looked away. “I… I have to go...” She said as she got up from the couch. Lapis looked up at her,

 

“Huh? Why?” She asked, frowning slightly. “Do you have something to do?”

 

“Umm, no, uh I mean, actually yes, I do, umm I need to uhh,” She looked around to find the right excuse.

 

“Oh! Yeah I have to um I have to go join my team in Gem Cluster, we’re almost to beating the game.

 

“But aren’t they at school..?” Lapis pouted. Peridot’s cheek grew redder at the sudden expression.

 

“Ah, w-well, I mean I could just play with some others that might be on from the team.”

 

Lapis shook her head and giggled softly, “You’re such a dork. Alright fine, wanna meet tomorrow tho?”

 

Peridot’s heart fluttered and she managed a small smile, “S-sure? At your’s or mine’s..?”

 

“Your’s this time.” And with a nod, Peridot walked out the house, waving goodbye. And that’s when she realized she didn’t know the route back.

* * *

 

 Thankfully, her phone’s GPS guided her out, and it was a pretty long walk. She was sweating from the tremendous heat, as she wiped the beads of sweat that trickled down her cheeks. She gasped for air when she finally reached her house, getting out the keys and unlocking the front gate. She entered and had to open another door, and she went directly up her room. She closed the door, grabbed the air conditioner remote and turned it on. She then slipped off her sneakers and jumped on her bed, smiling widely.

 

_I can’t believe I just hung out with **and** kissed the most beautiful, gorgeous, and famous girl at school!_ Peridot thought. She turned around and hugged her pillow. She giggled at how ridiculously she was acting, like a little girl. Then she got out her phone, 3 unread messages. She stared at the notifications and started getting nervous again. It was from Jasper…

 

**_8:58 AM: hey man u need to stop going to her house_ **

**_8:59 AM: hey u der answer me_ **

**_9:02 AM: Peridot are you ok? I’m worried…_ **

And it was the first time Peridot saw Jasper write in correct grammar. She gulped and swiped to unlock her phone.

_9:32 AM: Hey Jasp. U-Umm sorry I was… I did not check my phone and I was on my way home like 3 minutes ago, also I had uh sound off…_

**_9:33 AM: finally u answered jfc what were you doing? I was worried sick dude_ **

_9:33 AM: S-sorry, and nothing, just with Lapis._ She lied. She did ‘something’…

**_9:34 AM: look, I bet u 2 did something. Probably kissed or something, I just know it, like, dude stay away from her_ **

Peridot gasped and looked around nervously, her hands started to shake. How did she know? Most importantly, _why_ is she telling her this? She just put the phone away and looked at the ceiling. The room was getting chilly, so she decided to turn off the air conditioner. What was with Jasper? And… why should she stay away from Lapis? She wanted to know, but at the same time, she _didn’t_ want to… Peridot sighed and decided she should just sleep this off, she didn’t want all these emotions to ruin her day.

* * *

 

_Peridot was on the same bench as before. Looking into the river, she wondered if she would see the beautiful mermaid again. She waited and stared deep into the bright blue river. Some fish jumped out the river and landed back in, making small ‘sploosh’ sounds. Then, a rather large fish jumped out again, except it wasn’t a fish. It was Lapis. The blue haired mermaid beckoned to Peridot, and Peridot did so. She walked to Lapis, a small smile on her face. Lapis told her to come down, and Peridot got on her hands and knees. Their faces were inches close, and Lapis was about to kiss the smaller one, but that didn’t happen._

_Someone had tugged Peridot from the neck and turned her around. It was Jasper._

_“What are you doing?!” Jasper yelled. Peridot struggled._

_“J-Jasper! Please, let me go!” Peridot cried while kicking her legs. Jasper threw her to the ground, Peridot choked and coughed. She put a hand to her neck and a tear strolled down her cheek._

_“Jasper, why are you doing this..?” She asked, sobbing. Jasper sighed and turned around to leave._

_“I knew it. Peridot,” She stopped mid-track. “She’s using you.”_

And that’s when Peridot jolted up and breathed heavily. She put a hand to her heaving chest, and was sweating nervously. She put another hand to her hair and grabbed her glasses. She checked the time, _10:01 AM_. There was also 2 messages and 1 missed call. After a minute or so, her breathing went back to normal and she sighed. Why was all this happening? And it all started with giving out an answer.

 

_I knew I should have just said no…_

 

But if she did, none of this also would not have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and sorry to have kept you guys waiting for so long! thanks for all the kudos and tune in for more! :D


	10. Profile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peridot is home alone and she does some stuff
> 
> no it's nOT WHA T YOU THI N K-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 101 kudos??? 2028 hits?????????? am i dreaming?!?!!?!?!?!!?1
> 
> aaaa you guyssss!!!! thank you all sooooooo much, i'm so happy!!! i'm glad that this reached this many views, and at least 8 chapters, like i wanteddddddd!!!!!!

# Chapter 10

 

Peridot was still very confused about the dream. She frowned, the last words Jasper had said kept repeating in her head. Would Lapis really be… using her? She shook her head. What would she use her for anyway? It wasn’t like she was a toy to play around with or anything. She chuckled nervously to herself… Or was she..? Peridot let out a long sigh and unlocked her phone. Everything was from Jasper: the two messages asking why she isn’t responding, and the missed call, well, because messaging didn’t work probably.

 

_Should I call back?_ She thought. After staring at her phone’s screen blankly for about 5 seconds, she decided yes, she should. She looked for the contact and pressed ‘call’. She then slowly put the phone to her ear, waiting nervously for the phone to be picked up. …No one answered. Peridot was worried now, and she called again. _Come on,_ she thought, fumbling with her fingers. _Answer me..!_

No one answered again.

 

Peridot frowned and put back down the phone. It was of no use. She still didn’t understand her dream, though. Why was Jasper so mad? And why was _she_ eager to come to Lapis? This was so confusing for the poor girl. It was the first time in forever that Peridot fell in love. Peridot sighed and got up to her desk. She turned on the PC and waited for it to load. She didn’t have to wait long since her computer was really good. She entered the password and decided she should just play Gem Cluster.

 

 

A few hours of playing non-stop, Peridot told her friends that she was hungry and that she needed to go get something. She went AFK and got up from her chair. She stretched a bit before walking to her door and going downstairs. She headed to the kitchen and looked at the fancy clock hung on the wall. _3:28 PM_. _5 hours straight,_ she thought. She walked to the refrigerator and of course, it had pretty much anything she wanted. It was always full. Which was good! Peridot smiled to herself and decided to just get some juice and an apple. She still needed to take care of her health, even though staying on big screens for hours wasn’t. She giggled at herself, and started making her way back to her room, while eating and drinking her food along the way.

 

Peridot sat back down on her chair and chose to lay off Gem Cluster for a bit. She opened up her browser and went to YouTube. She looked for her favorite Youtuber, PurpleGem, who is her friend, Amethyst, and played some of her videos. They were really funny to Peridot, and very entertaining, too. She also has quite a bunch of subs, so she’s pretty popular there. Peridot smiled as she drank more of her juice, while laughing every so often and the hilarious (and sometimes dirty, which Peridot blushed at when she understood what they meant) comments. Peridot had thought about putting up a gaming channel, too. I mean, she did have enough, well more than enough, to get the best equipment. And she had a really fast internet, too, so Peridot has her hopes up for it.

 

After a while of looking at her friend’s videos, Peridot yawned and closed her browser and put her computer to sleep. She walked to her bed and picked up her phone. She opened up Facebook and looked through her dash. Then, something came up her mind.

 

“It wouldn’t be too bad, right…? I wouldn’t be considered a…” She blushed. “A stalker for it… No, I don’t think so.”

 

Peridot typed in the girl’s first name, and, thankfully, she was the first one to appear. _Water Witch? Is that her nickname?_ She thought. Then, an image of Lapis in a… pretty hot witch cosplay appeared in her mind. Her cheeks flushed at the thought and she shook her head quickly. _What the heck, Peridot! Sustain yourself already._ She rolled her eyes at herself, and scrolled through her page. Lapis had made her profile private, so all she could see was her profile pictures and cover, and the things that she made public. Most of her posts were friends only, so she couldn’t know much. She found all the photos Lapis was in very gorgeous. She also found herself drooling and smiling like an idiot. _Gross,_ she thought. But she kept going anyway.

 

“Wait, wait,” Peridot stopped while scrolling through the pictures. “What am I _doing_???” Peridot blushed intensely and quit the app immediately. She put the phone away and looked around, as if someone might be looking at her. _I am a stalker!_ She thought, shutting her eyes tightly. Then, her phone rang, making her jump slightly. She picked it up and answered.

 

“H-Hello?” She started.

 

“Hey, it’s Jasp,” the other line said. Peridot gulped and nodded.

 

“Oh, h-hi, Jasper…”

 

“Yeah. What’s up?”

 

“I-I’m fine, and you?”

 

“I’m good.” There was an awkward silence for about 4 seconds before Jasper said,

 

“Were you stalking Lapis’ profile?” Peridot’s eyes widened and she started blushing again.

 

“W-what?! How do you- I mean, no, w-w-what would make you th-think that..?” She stammered, biting her lower lip.

 

“You barely go on Facebook, and I saw you were online. So, the only thing you’d probably be doing is, well, stalking Lapis. What’s going on between you two?”

 

Peridot sighed. _Maybe I should just tell her the truth…_

 

“W-well it’s that… You see, I… I think I have this…” Peridot started, but Jasper interrupted.

 

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?”

 

“…Yes,” Peridot frowned and looked down. Jasper sighed and shook her head,

 

“I’m coming over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peri, u are a sTALKER  
> HOw DAR E THOU
> 
> okno
> 
> i also tried making this thing like, more paragraphs and less dialogue because well peri is so lonelyyy  
> jkjk whatever XDD
> 
> thanks for readiiiing!


	11. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and her best friend have a talk. Slight Jaspidot, and a lot of angst.

**Chapter 11**

 

A little bit after Jasper hung up, Peridot’s doorbell rang. She walked downstairs and pressed a button which opened the gates. She didn’t need to check, because she knew it was Jasper. She went to the door and opened it, and yes, it was Jasper. They greeted each other and Jasper came in. They then both sat on the couch in the big living room. They sat in silence for about one minute when Peridot got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. “I’ll go bring us some drinks.” She said. Jasper nodded.

Peridot came back a moment after with two cups in her hand. Tea for her and coffee for Jasper. Jasper mumbled a thanks before blowing softly and taking a sip from her drink. Peridot smiled weakly and took a drink from her own cup. Jasper put the cup down on the table and sighed.

“So…” She started. Peridot looked up at her. Jasper was never this serious before, so Peridot felt quite nervous.

“It’s… It’s about your new friend.”

Peridot gulped and nodded slowly. “You see, Lapis is, well…” Jasper was having trouble finding words. “She’s a nice girl. Pretty, strong, yeah…” Peridot’s hands were shaking for some reason and her stomach tightened. “And I know you… Like her.” Peridot held her breath and blushed slightly.

“Let me ask you a question,” Peridot perked up. “Do you think she likes you?” Jasper suddenly asked. Peridot looked at her then at the ground. She thought for an answer.

“I… I don’t know…” Peridot could feel tears forming in her eyes. Jasper sighed again and opened her arms, “C’mere…”

Peridot blushed and looked at Jasper surprisingly, but moved closer and accepted the hug. Jasper wrapped her arms gently around Peridot and rubbed her back. Peridot couldn’t hold it anymore, and she let it all out. Tears burst out her eyes and muffled sobbing could be heard. Jasper hugged Peridot a bit more tightly.

“Shh, it’s okay…” Jasper said softly, patting Peridot’s back. Peridot bit her lip tightly, feeling embarrassed from her crying. Neither of them ever acted like this. This was so unusual to them, but Jasper did her best to comfort her little friend.

“I don’t… Understand…” Peridot cried in between sobs.

“I know, I know…” Jasper said calmly. They pulled away. “This feeling is very new to you, isn’t it?” She said, putting her arms on Peridot’s shoulders. The little one nodded slowly, her breath hitching. Jasper hummed, pulling Peridot back into another hug.

“It’ll be okay, I’m here…” Jasper whispered. Peridot began crying again. This was so hard for her. Jasper rubbed her back and mumbled words of encouragement. Pearl had taught her this before, but she never knew she’d use it on Peridot.

“I-Is love that hard, Jasper..?” She sobbed. Jasper sighed, “Love is pretty tough, especially for someone like you.” Peridot frowned and held onto Jasper tightly. They sat like this for about 4 minutes, when Peridot’s crying finally seemed to have calmed down. They pulled away once again and Jasper wiped Peridot’s tears off.

“Stay here, I’ll go bring you some tissues.” Peridot nodded and waiting for Jasper to come back. She did, and gave the tissues to the weak one. Peridot wiped her face and blew her nose with the other.

“Actually, let’s wash your face.” Jasper pulled up Peridot. “Can you walk?” She asked softly. Peridot sniffed and nodded.

“Alright, let’s go.” They walked to one of the bathrooms, Jasper opened the door and they went in. She opened the faucet and splashed some water on Peridot’s face gently. Peridot blushed and said she could do it. Jasper nodded and let the girl wash her face on her own. After she had done that and wiped it with the towel, they walked back to the living room, Jasper closing the door behind them.

“Alright, so do you want to tell me what’s going on..?” Jasper asked softly. Peridot nodded and began.

“Well you see… I’ve fallen… In love with her and… Things have been going pretty weirdly since then.”

“Weird how? Oh and… Sorry to interupt but… Did she make, you know… Any…” Jasper blushed slightly and looked down, then back up at Peridot. “ _Moves_ on you?”

Peridot blushed more and gasped. She bit her lip and gulped, but she decided it was time to tell the truth. She sighed and looked away, “Yes, she did…”

Jasper looked at her, but she tried to keep her temper down. “Alright… what did she do?”

Peridot’s hands were shaking. “W-well… Nothing too.. Just..” Peridot couldn’t talk, it was too embarrassing. “Th-the first time, she… Umm.. Pinned me to the couch and.. Kissed m-my neck.” Jasper tried not to frown. She nodded, “Continue.”

“Y-yeah and, well, she tried going further, b-but I didn’t let her!” Peridot was blushing and sweating nervously. Jasper clenched her fists but took a deep breath to calm her down.

“Okay… Anything else? And what do you mean, going further?” Jasper said, frowning slightly.

“Y-you know.. Going lower…” Jasper nodded. “And well… She…”

“Kissed you.” Jasper finished.

“Yes.”

They stayed in 2 minutes of silence before Jasper got up. “I’m going now. Don’t let her touch you again.”

Peridot nodded and looked down, frowning too. “Also, don’t let her play with your feelings.” Before Peridot could ask what she meant, Jasper was already gone. Peridot was left staring at the door. She sighed and took off her shoes, and laid on the couch.

“I did not even have a chance to thank her…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD i almost cried writing this wtf  
> I feel so bad for my Peridot  
> WHY DID I WRITE THIIISSS  
> IM SO SORRYRYRYRYR
> 
> I shouldnt listen to sad music when writing  
> WELP
> 
> EDEN is good tho
> 
> Anyways  
> Hope you liked this chapter, and as always, tune in for the next the chapter!


	12. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot have a little talk at lunch. Slight Jaspidot (i'm sorry-), a little angst, too. iamsorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM UBER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AFTER SO LONG!!!! aaaaaaaaaaaa-  
> it just  
> school and  
> lack of ideas  
> BUT!!! hopefully  
> i can make up for it... WITH THIS CHAPTER!! i will make sure to post more chapters to make up for this-  
> hopefully it's long enough

# Chapter 12

 

                The kids crowded through the hallways as the lunch bell rang. Peridot met up with her friends and they descended the stairs to the cafeteria. They began a little chat, talked about how long and shitty the lectures were (that’s Amethyst), and Pearl correcting her soon after, saying that education is very important and that she should listen in every class. Amethyst just chuckled to herself and shook her head. That was Pearl, and she got used to her so it was cool now. Jasper talked about her workouts, muscles, and how she beat someone up in a minute. Peridot and Garnet stayed silent. Then, Pearl brought up a question that was quite unexpected to Peridot.

 

                “Peridot, where were you yesterday?” She asked.

 

                “Yeah, man, we were worried sick! You never miss a school day, like, evah…” Amethyst jumped in.

 

                Peridot felt herself starting to sweat, and Jasper looked at her. _She_ knew. Peridot gulped and excused herself to go to the bathroom. Pearl and Amethyst looked at her inquisitively, and Jasper just shook her head. “Uhhhh, is she okay..?” Amethyst asked.

 

                “I don’t… know? Garnet, Jasper, do you know?” Pearl chimed in.

 

                Garnet simple shook her head. Jasper did, too. “Nnnope, not a clue…” She sighed. Garnet raised her brow. She, of course, knew that there _was_ something, and noted to talk to Peridot later. They all got in the lunch line, except for Pearl and Jasper. They had home lunch. So, she sat in their usual seat and waited for her friends. Jasper asked Garnet to guard her place, saying she’ll go find Peridot. She walked towards the bathroom door and knocked on one of the stalls, yes, randomly.

 

                “No one’s here,” a kind of high pitched voice said in between sobs. Jasper knew right away that it was her best friend.

 

                “Hey, if there wasn’t anybody, then nobody would have responded… Peridot, it’s me, Jasper.” Jasper leaned on the stall. Peridot sniffed and opened the lock. Jasper pushed the door open and entered, a stabbing feeling through her heart when she saw the fountain of tears running down Peridot’s cheeks.

 

                “Hey, come on, calm down…” Jasper shifted awkwardly and patted Peridot’s back. Peridot sobbed and looked at the ground. “What have I gotten m-myself into…” She said in between sobs. Jasper sighed and picked her up, making the other blush slightly, and sat her on her lap.

 

                “It’s okay… This is part of high school. I mean, you should have went through this in Middle School, but it gets harder in high school. You’ll be fine...” Jasper stated softly. Peridot seemed to calm down, hearing the words. Jasper wiped off her tears and pet her hair. “I know you can do this. You’ve been through so much already, and you’re too smart for this. Don’t feel down just yet, okay? It’s still only the beginning. Who knows, maybe you guys will get… no, nevermind. It’s your choice. Let’s get some food, okay?”

 

                Peridot stared at Jasper, mouth slightly open, cheeks flustered. She sniffed and a smile crept up her lips. She nodded and got up. “Jasper?”

 

                “Yeah?” Jasper smiled back.

 

                “Wow, thanks.”

 

                Jasper laughed and got up, too. “No prob, Peridorito.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

                They got out of the stall, and saw that a girl was staring at them, brow raised. “ _What_.” Jasper narrowed her eyes. The girl quickly shook her head and looked away. Peridot giggled and went to wash her face. Then, they got out and joined Pearl. Pearl looked at Jasper, then Peridot, and smiled.

 

                “Ah, Peridot. Are you okay?” She asked. Peridot nodded they both got out their lunch. Pearl had already finished. She wasn’t much a fan of food, which Jasper thought was ridiculous. Who doesn’t like food? Jasper just shrugged and started eating her meat sandwich. Peridot had pasta and a small pack of Doritos. She always brought Doritos. She also had Dorito-ish hair, which is why everyone called her Doritodot or Peridorito, obviously. Garnet and Amethyst joined in and started eating their lunch, too. Pearl excused herself to go to the library. As the others finished, Amethyst got out her phone and started snapchatting her friends. Garnet just sat there, so chill. Peridot got out her Nintendo 3DS and played some Pokemon. Jasper went out to the field and played rugby with her other sports friends.

 

~Some minutes later~

 

The bell rang and everyone went to class. English class. They had to be in groups for some project. Peridot went with 2 other geek friends. She noticed that Lapis went with the other popular gals. Wait, since when did Peridot start taking notice of Lapis’ choices? Oh well. She shook her head. She did wish she could be with her though. The teacher started saying the instructions, then they bagan working.

 

* * *

 

 

The final bell rang, and the kids walked out the classrooms. They took separated ways, Garnet leaving with Amethyst and Pearl, Peridot going with Jasper to her car. They got in, and Jasper started the car. They started riding in silence, only the radio playing in the background. When they arrived to Peridot’s house, the smaller one left and thanked Jasper, and the other left to her house. She got out the keys and entered the gates, then the door. Peridot grunted and removed her shoes, then flopping down on her couch. She yawned, and finally, dozed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for readiiiing~  
> next chapter should be up by next week hopefully
> 
> hope you liked this chapter, and, as usual, tune in for more! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Chapters are gonna be updated daily maybe, or at least 2-4 times a week. I'm hoping to go far with this, maybe at least 8 chapters... Ideas and suggestions are welcomed! :D


End file.
